primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cat Shop (NW Episode 3.10)
The Cat Shop is the tenth episode of the third season of Primeval:New World.It sees the return of Natalie which along with Harlow,Connor,Kieran,Mara,Lisa and Douglas are the only guest characters to appear in every season. Synopsis An undetected anomaly opens on Mt Seymour causing Natalie to call the team,but once they arrive they relies that two enemies of hers that are brothers might cause problems. But why has the anomaly not been detected. Plot At Mt Seymour anomaly opens detecting interference,Natalie goes to investigate after she manages to get the fatal babes women at out the way she then realises that an anomaly is responsible and that two of her enemies Jonah and Alex Ford arrive surprising Natalie, Jonah then fires a gun but it misses her and she escapes. At Cross Photonics,Toby gets a phone call where Natalie informs her of the anomaly Jay then looks at the detector and discovers that there has been no anomaly detected. They then go to the incursion where Natalie tells them that two enemies of hers have come after her Sonia tells her not go worry as Harlow will deal with them. At a deserted cabin Jonah and Alex discover that they could use the anomaly to help them deal with Natalie,then through the a Thylacosmilus pack come through just as the team arrive to deal with them,but are attacked they then fire their EMDs but in the confusion nobody realises that Sam has been kidnapped seeing this as an opportunity to try and get Natalie but they are unaware that Howard has spotted them. After the Thylacosmilus have been dealt with Howard informs them what has happened to Sam whilst Natalie tells the team why Jonah and Alex are onto her because she falsely gave evidence against them that got one of her Fatal Babes of the hook for assaulting them and grafting the cabin,this gives Jay an opportunity to express a new plan to get Sam back and get rid of the Ford brothers. At the deserted cabin Sam is tied up by Jonah and they then open a package and Sonia is shocked to learn that it is a bomb that will release radiation for miles around,Jonah then looks around to see if any of Sonia's team are around and he is relieved to see that any of them are not around. Meanwhile in the woods Jay mentions his plan to the team even though they are initially reluctant by what he has planned they eventually agree,but then the question of where they are is raised but Natalie might know where they are and takes them back to the cabin just as Project Magnet soldiers arrive to guard the anomaly. At the cabin Natalie shows the team a map of all of Mount Seymour and points to a cabin that is in a quiet area of the mountain range,the team then go to Project Magnet where they pick up a gas canister and several pieces of electronics and head of. At the Cabin Sam manages to untie herself whilst Jonah and Alex are out hunting but they return and she is retired as she tires to fight back,then half and hour later and explosion goes of causing Jonah and Alex to rush outside where they discover that their car has been destroyed by acid fumes which has ripped and melted the are metal to pieces and burned the tyres and then explodes again when the petrol and acid mix together then once the smoke has cleared they to back inside the caving to discover Mac,Howard and Charlie untying Sam they then rise their guns but drop them when Natalie and the rest of the team hold their EMDs at them.After the team take Jonah and Alex outside when a Thylacosmilus attacks them, Jonah then kicks Jay's gun out of his hand and attempts to stab him with his knife that he gets out but Sonia fires an EMD shot which knocks him unconscious then Alex flees for it but is attacked by the Thylacosmilus and Alex's neck is bitten open killing him,it then drags the body away. An hour later Jonah wakes up where Jay is forced to tell him the new of Alex's death angering and upsetting him,then once the team's back is turned Jonah grabs a knife but Charlie sees it and kicks it out of his hand and tackles him to the ground,Mac decides it is best if he was tied up,Toby then contacts Project Magnet soldiers who arrive to rescue them and Jonah is arrested and driven of to a project Magnet holding facility. Meanwhile the team try and think of a way to deal with the remaining Thylacosmilus, Sonia then thinks of a way to deal with the team and tells them that the plan way work but they must follow her plan or the Thylacosmilus may get away and kill again,so Jay gets in contact with Project Magnet soldiers who get a digger machine and dig a big hole and put leaves and a big chunk of chicken and hide hopping that the Thylacosmilus will arrive,then after 30 minutes the Thylacosmilus arrives and falls into the trap and is tranquillised by Mac and it is loaded onto a truck and is taken back to the anomaly but as is being taken down a sun table road it wakes up early ya d breaks loose of the ropes and escapes into the woods and is followed by Mac,Sam and Sonia,meanwhile Toby and Natalie goes back to the anomaly to discover the anomaly was not detected and discovers the lighting of the anomaly is weaker than anomalies in the past and assumes that it is due to the anomalies strength but cannot make a final decision so decides to run some tests. Meanwhile as the prisoner van that is taken Jonah to the prison facility stops then is toppled over,this gives Jonah the chance to escape and discovers that the Thylacosmilus has killed the driver then he spots Mac,Sam and Sonia then runs of they then inform Jay who decides to try and find him and rearrest him but do not know where to start,elsewhere Toby gets results of the undetected anomaly but is puzzled by them. Back at the Van,Mac shoots the Thylacosmilus but it fails and runs of causing Mac,Sam and Sonia to peruse it. Elsewhere Jay decides he and the others should go back to the cabin and see if Jonah is there they arrive there only to discover it burnt,Howard then sees fresh boot tracks only to discover him and they follow him realising that he is heading towards the anomaly where Toby and Natalie are and they decide a trap. At the anomaly Toby continues to be puzzled by the calculations but makes a discover that most anomalies recorded in Canada and Britain are in the "signal area" which is in area where radios,wi if and television signals are and concludes that the anomalies can only by detected by being in the "signal area". Elsewhere Mac,Sam and Sonia follow the Thylacosmilus and Mac realises that it is heading towards the anomaly.Then Sonia treads on a branch and it snaps alarming the Thyacosmilus and it runs of but Mac manages to shoot it with a tranquilliser but is falls of angering Mac,they then run after it.Meanwhile Jay,Howard and Charlie follow Jonah but loose him but he goes to the anomaly and gets a gun put of his pocket holding Toby and Natalie a gunpoint. Then he is followed by Jay,Howard and Charlie who threatens to shoot him,then he hears shivering in the bushes then the Thylacosmilus attacks him pinning him down by the neck,this causes Mac,Sam and Sonia to arrive just as Mac is about to shoot it his rifle has not darts left so he reloads but the Thyacosmilus then falls unconscious, the team discover Jonah is dead having his neck bitten open,Sonia inspects the Thyacosmilus then discovers that the tip of the dart Mac shot earlier has been left in it's side so pulls it put and the anomaly is unlocked and put back through. At the lodge,Natalie thanks the team for all their work and says goodbye at Cross Photonics where Toby gives a demonstration as to why the anomaly was not detectable shocking Jay but decides a way of fixing this problem. Characters Main *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson *Howard Kanan Guest *Natalie *Jonah Ford (Death,Only appearance) *Alex Ford (Death,Only appearance) Creatures *Thylacosmilus *Stygimoloch Setting *Cross Photonics *Project Magnet *Mount Seymour Trivia *Originally the episode was to have scenes set in the the prehistoric homeland of were the Thyacosmilus was but it was changed after budgetary reasons was changed. *The rest if the fatale babes was supposed to have a more larger role in the episode but this did not happen as their was not enough money to paid them. *The title of this episode has no significance to the episode whatsoever. Gallery Thye.jpg|The Thylacosmilus pack comes through the anomaly S3p10.jpg|The poster for the episode Caracas.jpg|Jonah's car on a leaf with acid on it Pite.jpg|The Pit Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes